


Tell Me I’m Your One And Only

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Friendship/Love, Frustrated Stiles, Gen, Nervous Derek, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Teen Pregnancy, The loft gets a makeover, Unplanned Pregnancy, i'm terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is back at home recovering from his Kate induced gunshot wound and Lydia is helping nurse him back to health. The pack is slowly but surely healing as Derek finishes up the renovations on the loft with a little help from their resident alpha. Everything is going well, but there’s a storm brewing on the horizon, one that might very well divide the pack in a detrimental way. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I’m Your One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (NOT A SUMMARY, That's above)

Lydia held the glass of apple juice in her hand as she made her way down the hallway and towards Stiles’ bedroom. It had been about a week and a half since he’d been released from the hospital and she’d been staying in the Stilinski’s newly converted guest bedroom and nursery. Derek was still renovating the loft and if Lydia was being honest after everything that had happened with Kate, she wasn’t exactly ready to let Stiles out of her sight.

She paused by the open bedroom door and knocked gently with her free hand, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I’ve got your afternoon ration of pills,” Lydia teased lightly.

Stiles glanced up from his position on the bed, his gaze traveling over to the strawberry blonde in the black cotton sundress. Her long hair fell in curls down her shoulders and back and he couldn’t help the way his face brightened at the sight of her. He pressed his hands against the side of the bed pushing himself up a bit. “Hey, I thought you were finishing up some homework.” He replied lightly as he patted the bed beside him.

Lydia stepped into his room and shrugged. “I finished already,” she explained as she came and sat beside him carefully her free hand resting on her stomach. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she held out the juice to him.

Stiles’ expression softened at her words as he took the glass from her and then held out his other hands for the pilled that she’d had clasped in her palm. “I’m as fine as I was a few hours ago Lyds,” he replied amused as he popped the pills into his mouth after she put them in his hand and then took a sip of the juice.

Lydia had been practically waiting on him hand and foot since he was released from the hospital and while he appreciated it more than he could explain, he was worried about her. She was pregnant and she _should_ be taking it easy.

Lydia huffed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach, “Stiles you were shot, I’m allowed to worry,” she stated pointedly. God knows that’s all she did lately. Despite the fact that things had been calm since Mr. Argent went after Kate and the assassins stopped coming, Lydia had basically been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Stiles sighed as he put his drink down on the night stand and held up a hand in defeat. “You win,” he said lightly not wanting to start a fight over something silly. Ever since they’d admitted how they felt about each other at the hospital things had been, dare he say good. They hadn’t exactly talked about what the confession meant, but Stiles was okay with that for the moment because he had Lydia there with him and they were getting closer and despite being laid up in bed for the most part, he was actually really happy. Who knew getting shot and almost dying would end up being a good thing.

Lydia caught the contemplative look on his face and she tilted her head to the side as she reached out to Stiles and ran a hand down his arm. “Whatcha thinking about?” She asked curiously.

Stiles glanced at her hand before gripping it in his, brushing a thumb over her skin before lifting her palm to his lips and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. “I was actually wondering if we were going to finish our conversation from yesterday,” he responded with a half a smile. “We really should lock down a name ‘cause baby boy Stilinski, while cute isn’t gonna cut it,” he joked, “And I think it’s obvious we have to get on it before my dad puts in his two cents because we all know how well that worked out the last time he named a kid.” Stiles teased.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles ignoring the way her heart skipped a beat at the feel of his lips against the skin of her hand. “You know, I’m having your baby-”

“Yeah you are,” Stiles replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Lydia rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully, “I’m having your baby and I still don’t know your real first name.” She told him with an arched brow. “I’m the mother of your child Stiles…I should know. You should tell me immediately.”

Stiles snorted, “Nice try. Not gonna happen.” He said with a shake of his head grinning as she huffed petulantly beside him.

“Stiles,” she whined as she rubbed her stomach gently. “We want to know.”

Stiles chuckled. That was Lydia’s knew thing lately. When she wanted something from him it was no long ‘I’ or ‘me’ it was ‘we’. Secretly he found it adorable, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that. She got away with enough as it was. “You mean you want to know. Our son is going to call me dad. He doesn’t care what my given name is.” He teased.

Lydia pouted and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, I’ll tell you what, I’ll tell you my name--” Lydia clapped and let out a gleeful sound before making Stiles smirk and continue speaking, “when you marry me and it needs to be said for legal purposes.” He joked.

Lydia’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. She closed it and then snorted when she saw the mischief in Stiles’ eyes. “You’re terrible.” She stated as she shoved him very gently with her leg. “If I--” her words cute off abruptly and her hand moved to her stomach.

Stiles frowned and he sat up, ignoring the way he winced and reached out to rest a hand on her leg. “Lydia…you okay?” he asked softly, worry creasing his brow.

Lydia smiled, her eyes misting over just slightly as she glanced at Stiles. “Yeah,” she replied her voice soft, “He’s kicking.” She told him a look of awe on her face. It felt strange, almost like butterflies in her stomach, the slightest of vibrations. It made her chest fill with warmth. “Give me your hand.” She said glancing over at Stiles.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He shifted ignoring the pull to his wound as he stretched his hand out giving it to Lydia and letting her place it on her stomach. Stiles’ brows drew together and he stared at his hand for a minute and then two. “I don’t feel anything,” he whispered.

Lydia frowned, “Give it a minute,” she replied gripping his wrist and shifting his hand. She waited another minute and then felt the familiar fluttering into of her. She grinned. “Did you feel that?”

Stiles frowned and shook his head, “No.” He paused, “Maybe it’s too soon for me to feel it you know on the outside.” He explained trying not to be too disappointed.

He wasn’t fooling anyone. Lydia heard the disappointment in his voice and she shifted so she was fully facing him, making his hand on her stomach fall. “Hey, you’ll feel it soon enough,” she told him quietly, “Until then…well I can tell you what it feels like.” She offered shifting a bit closer to him.

Stiles smiled as he stared at her face for a minute before reaching up and cupping her cheek, “I’d like that.” He replied his thumb brushing against her skin.

Lydia’s heartbeat sped up slightly at the feel of his hand against her face and she swallowed hard. She was quiet for a minute hesitating briefly before leaning down and brushing her lips against his.

Stiles grinned against her lips as he tilted his head up and tugged her face a bit closer. He moved his lips more firmly against hers deepening the kiss, his mouth taking it’s time to slowly devour her. This had been happening more often lately and Stiles wasn’t complaining. He’d wanted to bring it up, have a conversation about what was happening between them lately since the hospital. But he knew it wasn’t the time and the last thing he wanted was for Lydia to think he was trying to get her to make some kind of decision about where they stood.

She’d said several times that they needed to take things a day at a time, focus on their son and get back to the place they used to be. And Stiles respected that. But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to show Lydia exactly what things could be like between them if they _were_ together.

Lydia broke the kiss a minute later when air became an issue, her heart slamming heavily against her chest. Her bee stung lips parted as she rested her forehead against Stiles’ and blew out a soft breath. “Well, that’s definitely not what it felt like,” she said her voice low.

Stiles chuckled. “I’d hope not, that might be weird.” He told her as he studied her face carefully. “So, tell me what it felt like,” He said softly.

Lydia grinned and dropped her hand to her stomach again rubbing it. “Butterflies,” she said softly. “I felt like butterflies. That’s what it always feels like, these little flutters inside my stomach.” She explained.

Stiles nodded, not able to keep his eyes off of her. “That’s a good description,” he replied softly. “I can’t wait until I can feel him.” He leaned back against the headboard of his bed and sighed softly.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “You okay?” She asked a hint of worry creasing her brow as she watched him close his eyes.

Stiles opened his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, a little tired, not looking forward to getting off my ass and going to physical therapy, but aside from that. I’m actually pretty great.” He admitted as he caught her gaze.

Lydia sent him half a smile, “Oh come on it’s not that bad. Plus you’ve only got like two weeks left and then you’ll be heading back to school.” She offered.

Stiles grunted, “I’m sorry, was that your attempt at making me feel better? Tell me I’m heading back to _school_?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and poked his knee gently, “School is good. Besides it’ll be nice not to be stuck alone with Scott and Kira making out everywhere. Because they’re doing that now, did you know that?” She inquired amused.

Stiles chuckled, “I did know that. Scott told me the other day at physical therapy. He and Kira have apparently taken the next step in their relationship and now they can’t keep their hands off each other. At least this time he didn’t give me details.” He joked while shaking his head, amused.

Lydia arched a brow, “Do guys really do that? Get all detail-y?” She asked curiously. “…Did you? About me to Scott?”

Stiles opened his mouth and then paused when she continued talking. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat noticing that she was watching him closely. “No.” He said lightly before backtracking. “I mean yeah, sometimes guys get into the details, but I didn’t give Scott much about us. When he found out, well we weren’t in the best place and I was with Malia so…” His voice trailed off and he scratched the back of his head.

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded, her hand moving to her stomach and rubbing it lightly, “Right, yeah, that makes sense.” She replied keeping her tone light as she pushed herself carefully off the bed. She caught Stiles watching her and she couldn’t stop herself from asking the question running through her mind. “Did you talk to him about her?”

Stiles was silent for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, sometimes.” He answered softly.

Lydia glanced down. “I guess that makes sense too.” She offered her gaze drifting towards the clock. “You should probably get up and start getting ready for physical therapy,” she said glancing towards him, “Do you need any help?”

Stiles watched Lydia for a minute trying to read the expression on her face. He knew Malia was a sore subject for her and he never really liked to bring her up unless it was unavoidable especially because Lydia’s hormones had been a bit unpredictable lately. The other day he’d found her hysterically crying at a car commercial and the day before that she’d gotten irrationally angry about something having to do with a certain brand off Q-tips, honestly he still wasn’t even sure about that one.

Stiles just didn’t want to do anything to upset her or the baby. It was important that the rest of her pregnancy be as stress free as possible according to the doctor since her blood pressure had been a little high at their last appointment. It took him a minute to focus on Lydia who was staring at him and it was then he realized he’d never answered her question. “Sorry,” he said with a soft chuckle, “I think I’ve got it, but if you could grab me a pair of jeans and a shirt, that would be awesome. I can pretty much manage the rest on my own.” He told her while pushing himself up and moving his feet over the side of the bed.

Lydia watched Stiles shift into a position to get up and she walked over to the closet to grab him a shirt, “Are you sure you’re supposed to be bending down and stuff to put pants on? Won’t that pull at the wound?” She asked as she grabbed a novelty t-shirt and a flannel before heading over to the dresser to grab him a pair of jeans.

Stiles grunted, “I’m fine. I don’t need you to dress me Lydia.” He replied keeping his voice calm. He knew she was worried and she was just trying to help, but the whole situation was frustrating. He was supposed to be the one taking care of her, not the other way around.

Lydia closed the drawer and turned to face him watching his jaw clench slightly and she nodded. “Okay, I’m going to go call your dad and see if he’s on his way.” She said while holding out the clothes to him.

Stiles took them and nodded, his expression softening slightly, “Thanks,” he offered her a small smile.

Lydia tilted her head, hesitating before leaning down and brushing a soft kiss against his lips. She pulled back a few seconds later, “You’re welcome.”

Stiles watched her turn around and make her way to the door before disappearing into the hallway. He let out a breath, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he glanced down at the clothes in his hands. Things were finally starting to go his way. Who knew maybe by the time their son was born he and Lydia would finally be together.

 

______

 

Derek was squatting down in front of the large structure, gripping one of the legs as he tightened a screw in the side of the deep brown crib. He grunted and then gave it a good shake to make sure it was steady. He pushed himself back up and gave it a once over. “How does it look?” He asked not bothering to glance over his shoulder at Scott as he spoke.

Scott walked a couple of more feet and placed the six drawer dresser down against the wall across from where the crib was before turning around. He blinked, “You put that together quick.” He said as he walked over to stand beside Derek, his gaze roaming of the [piece of furniture](http://i618.photobucket.com/albums/tt267/ReporterGirl13/baby%20crib_zpsce8zbfis.jpg). “This thing is kind of cool. It’s like an all in one crib. Where’d you find it anyway?”

Derek glanced at Scott, “I went to this place in town that makes handcrafted furniture,” he shrugged, “The woman there was helpful,” he smirked, “Even gave me a discount on the entire set.”

Scott glanced over at Derek and lifted a brow at the other man’s smirk. “Is that so? And what did you have to do for that discount?” He asked narrowing his eyes at the older wolf.

Derek’s brow arched, “Apparently all I had to do was smile.” He replied before shifting forward to push one side of the crib back against the wall. He stepped back, his body relaxed as he glanced around the nursery. The walls were painted two different shades of blue, the molding a deep blue will a hint of silver at certain angles and the walls a pale color littered with hand painted clouds.

There was a rocking chair, a foot stool, quite a few shelves for storage, a toy chest, a walk-in-closet and two entrances to the bedroom. There was a plush white carpet beneath Derek’s feet and the ceiling was a [deep blue with the images of a starry night sky mural](http://i618.photobucket.com/albums/tt267/ReporterGirl13/Nightsky_zpsd2sdbtmy.jpg) painted on it. He finally glanced at Scott. “So what do you think of the final product?” He asked quietly.

Scott reached out and patted Derek on the back. “I think Lydia is going to love it. This was really great of you man. And it’s not just the nursery. I really love the rest of the updates on the loft. It’s like a real place now.” He joked lightly.

Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed the screw driver he was using minutes before and motioned for Scott to follow him out of the room. When the young alpha fell in step beside him and then stepped out into the bedroom Derek shut the lights off, making a night light pop on near the crib and shut the door. He glanced around the large bedroom they stood in, the room filled with varying shades of lavender and purple. “And Lydia’s room? It came out alright?”

Scott walked the length of the room and glanced between the closet and bathroom. “Uh I think she’s going to freak out…probably cry. She does that a lot lately.” He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Derek had gone all out. Not only had he created a room for Lydia and the baby, but he’d broken down the brick wall completely and expanded the loft. He’d had construction on going for the last couple of weeks, friends of his family and the loft looked amazing. It had all its walls.

The upstairs had been converted into some kind of a play room. Derek had a real bedroom now, across from Lydia’s and then there was a guest bedroom right beside Lydia’s that connected to the nursery. And Scott had a feeling that Derek had specifically made that room in case his best friend ever wanted to spend time with the baby and Scott knew Stiles would be touched by that.

There was an actual kitchen, the walls were painted and the floors had been glazed and sealed. It looked like a home, something you definitely wouldn’t think of from the outside. Several exits had been added to the house, one in the nursery closet as well as one in Lydia’s. There was also a path created inside the walls that led out to the back of the building and the road to the preserve. Even the early warning system had been updated, including jars of mountain ash that would seal into the doorway panels if they were thrown against the mountain ash in the floorboards. But as long as the doorways were open it wouldn’t affect the wolves. It was a lot, but the modifications were pretty awesome. The sound of Derek’s voice pulled Scott from his thoughts, “What?”

Derek cocked his head to the side, “I said thanks for all your help with everything,” he replied wondering where Scott had drifted off to. “You want a drink?”

Scott nodded with a smile, “Sure,” he said as he walked with Derek towards the kitchen. He slid onto one of the stools at the new bar counter and tapped his fingers against the cool surface. “I talked to Isaac the other day,” he offered. The other wolf had called him after hearing what happened to Stiles. Apparently he was going to be making his way back to Beacon Hills now that Argent and left to go help the Calaveras.

Derek pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water before closing it and walking back over to Scott, brow arched. “How is Isaac?” He asked casually as he held out one of the bottle to Scott.

Scott took it with a nod of thanks and twisted the cap open as he spoke. “Good…He’s coming back home.” He replied quietly his eyes watching Derek closely as he spoke.

Derek paused, “Really?” When Scott nodded he rested the water bottle on the bar counter and send the young alpha a thoughtful look. “Is he staying with you?” He asked lightly.

Scott nodded, “Probably. Nothing’s been worked out yet, but we’ve got the spare bedroom,” he shrugged, “So why not.” He said before taking a long sip of his water.

Derek nodded. “Makes sense, it’ll be nice to have him back.” He stated casually as he played with the bottle in his hand. “Does he know about Lydia?” He asked curiously.

Scott met Derek’s gaze as he put the water bottle down and nodded. “Yeah, I told him the last time he called. He didn’t seem surprised to hear that she and Stiles were together or least were in the past, but he seemed pretty shocked about the baby.” He responded honestly. But to be fair they were all pretty shocked about the baby.

Derek finally opened his water and shrugged. “I’m sure Lydia was shocked at the time too,” he said his tone light. He looked around and ran a hand through that back of his hair. “I think everything’s pretty much together. I’ve gotta run to the grocery store, but then I’m gonna give Stiles a call, let him know things are ready.” He told the other wolf.

Scott nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.” He said with a smile. “So outside of the whole construction thing how have things been going?” He asked curiously. Derek hadn’t talked much about his transition since it happened a couple of weeks back and Scott couldn’t help his curiosity.

Derek eyed the younger wolf and shrugged. “It’s going. I’m still sort of figuring out how everything works. It’s a different kind of shift,” he admitted, “Plus I’m stronger now and…connected to more of the things around me. I can feel more.” He explained knowing his words sounded kind of vague.

Scott tilted his head, “That sounds kind of awesome. Have you shifted fully since…that night?”

Derek lifted his water to his mouth taking a sip before placing it down on the table and nodding. “Yeah, once or twice. I’ve been more worried about getting this place ready, but now that I know it’s safe for Lydia I can focus more on my abilities.”

“If you need any help I’m here.” When he watched amusement cross Derek’s face Scott rolled his eyes, “I mean if you need me to do anything for you. You know while you’re learning, I can help.” He explained.

Derek smirked, “I knew what you meant and I’ll let you know.” He replied while taking another sip of his water as he heard Scott’s phone vibrate.

Scott slid his hand into his pocket pulling out the phone and smiling when he saw Kira’s name on the screen. He opened the text message and his smile just got wider. “It’s Kira,” he told the other wolf while responding back to her, “She wants to do a late lunch.” He glanced up at Derek, “We good here? Do you need any more help with the apartment?”

Derek shook his head and waved Scott off. “No, go for it, have a good lunch. I’m gonna run to the store,” he said as he recapped his water and stepped back from the counter.

Scott grinned. “Thanks man, let me know how Lydia likes the apartment.” He said before slipped his phone into his pocket, keeping the water in his hand and jogging towards the loft door.

Derek watched Scott go before walking towards the living room and shaking his head as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door wanting to head to the food store before calling Stiles.

 

______

 

Lydia glanced out the window briefly as she waited for the light to turn green. It was early evening and she and Stiles were heading over to the loft. He’d gotten back from physical therapy not long ago saying Derek wanted them to stop by. Honestly Lydia was happy he’d called. She hadn’t spoken to him in close to a week and she was worried about him…or maybe it was worried in general.

She shifted in the seat her hand gripping the wheel a bit tighter. She hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few nights and at first she’d thought it was the back pain and not being used to having a mildly obtrusive stomach in the way. But then something happened, something Lydia couldn’t quite explain.

Nothing was wrong, not really, but she couldn’t seem to get rid of the odd feeling that had been building in her all day long. It started after Stiles left for physical therapy. She’d been moving around the Stilinski house cleaning up a bit when she felt someone watching her. She’d paused checked around the house, but nothing. And even now the feeling hadn’t gone away.

The sound of a horn honking pulled Lydia from her thoughts making her jump. Her gaze darted back to the light and when she realized it was green she stepped on the gas pushing the car through the light.

Stiles arched an eyebrow as he watched Lydia trying to figure out what was bothering her. She’d been acting a little weird since he’d gotten back from physical therapy and he was starting to worry.

“You’re staring,” she said suddenly as she made a right at the end of the street, keeping her eyes on the road.

Stiles grunted, “Are you okay?” He asked keeping his tone light, “You’ve been acting kind of weird since I got back.” He said while glancing out the window to see how close they were to Derek’s.

Lydia made the next left and then turned into the parking lot of Derek’s building while shrugging. “Yeah, I’m just,” she paused not wanting to worry Stiles, but not wanting to lie either. “I don’t know. I guess I feel a bit off. It’s probably the hormones making me all weird.” She explained with a huff. God knows they’d been making her incredibly emotional lately.

Stiles frowned at her words as the car came to a stop when Lydia parked and shut it. “Off how?” he asked as he unbuckled himself and turned to face Lydia.

She dropped the keys into her purse and shifted so she was facing him as well. “Just a weird feeling I guess,” she replied holding up a hand when he opened his mouth, “A before you ask me why I didn’t say anything it’s because I didn’t want to worry you for nothing. Truthfully I think it might be just another wave of hormones, have I mentioned how much I love those?” She asked dryly.

Stiles studied her face for a long moment before half a smile tugged at his lips, “They aren’t _too_ bad,” he teased as he reached out and rested a hand on her arm. “You’ll tell me I anything changes…right?” He asked quietly.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, of course.” She said softly before smiling. “Now come on, let’s go see what Derek did to the loft.” She said lightly pretty curious to see what had been taking up all his time lately.

Stiles chuckled, “Okay. Oh, Derek said to take the elevator. It’s fixed,” he said as he pushed open the car door, “Which is a good thing since there’s no way I can get my ass up all those stairs.” He joked as he slowly worked his way out of the car.

Lydia got out of the car carefully and made her way around to Stiles’ side pausing in front of him with her brows drawn together in worry. “Do you need some help?” She asked.

Stiles shook his head as he gripped the side of the car and stood slowly, doing his best not to wince when the movement tugged at his wound. Once he straightened up the pain had ebbed away. He sent Lydia half a smile. “Don’t look so worried, I’m not gonna fall apart. They said I need to start doing more on my own,” he explained as he rested his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the building. “If I don’t work through the pain I’m never gonna get any better.”

Lydia pressed her lips together and sighed as she let Stiles lead her through the parking lot and to the building. “I know that,” she said finally as she glanced sideways at him, “I just worry that doing too much too fast is going to make things worse, that’s all.” She explained.

Stiles nodded as they moved into the lobby of the rundown building and walked over towards the large elevator. He pushed the button and then turned to look at Lydia. He reached out and cupped her cheek, “I get it. I get that you’re scared and before you say you’re not,” he added sending her a knowing look, “Let me remind you that you haven’t left my side since I was shot, not that I’m complaining,” because he really, _really_ wasn’t, “but when you look at me I always feel like you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s not going to though. We made it, all of us.” He told her as the elevator made a noise signaling it had reached the bottom.

Lydia let out a breath and stayed silent for a minute before turned her head and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Okay, fine. But if you wind up being wrong I’m going to be so annoyed with you.” She joked.

Stiles chuckled, “Deal.” He responded while sliding a hand down her arm and threading his fingers through hers before turning to the elevator and pulling gate up so they could step inside. Once they were both in Stiles closed it again and then glanced at the buttons. “He calls this an elevator?” He shook his head as he pushed the number four.

The elevator jerked to a start, making Lydia’s stomach jump and her hand reached out gripped the metal bar on the side of the elevator. “I think I would have rather walked it.” She said making Stiles grin. She rolled her eyes at the look he sent her and glanced straight ahead at the door.

A minute late the elevator came to a heavy stop. Stiles lifted the gate using the rope inside the elevator and then walked out his hand still in Lydia’s. “So what do you think he did with the place? I tried to get Scott to tell me, but he was under the impression that I’s spill the beans to you. I was offended by the lack of faith.” He told her.

Lydia smirked, “You absolutely would have spilled the beans.” She replied as they walked down the hall towards Derek’s apartment.

Stiles made a face, “Well that’s rude.”

“I have ways to make you talk,” Lydia responded a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Stiles was silent for a second, “Did I tell you that I convinced Scott to tell me anyway?” He asked innocently.

Lydia laughed softly. “Liar,” she said as they stopped in front of Derek’s door. She reached out and knocked before pulling her hand back and resting it on her stomach rubbing it lightly.

Derek glanced up from the oven at the sound of the knock on the door and he frowned. He’d been so involved in what he was doing that he hadn’t heard them coming. He closed the oven door, straightened up and tossed the towel on the counter before walking out of the kitchen and to the front door trying to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Derek couldn’t remember the last time he’d been nervous about anything that wasn’t life threatening. He reached out and typed in a passcode to the small digital pad fixed against the wall and seconds later a loud click sounded and the door slid open on its own.

Lydia blinked as the door started to slide open on its own, her gaze falling on Derek, surprise coloring her features. “Hey,” she pointed, “Did the door just--”

“Open on its own?” Derek asked amused by the look on her face, “Yeah, it’s part of the new security protocol.” He answered as he glanced between them and then stepped aside so they could walk into the loft.

Stiles urged Lydia forward his hand at the small of her back once again and as they stepped through the door his eyes widened comically. “Holy shit,” he blinked several times not able to believe the apartment in front of him was the same place. The room had not only been painted a warm cream color, but the floors were now some kind of granite type stone that was a deep mixture of cream, tan and browns. The furniture was all new and set up around an entertainment center with a large television in the middle. Past the living room were two long small steps leading to what looked like a medium sized breakfast booth in front of the plate glass windows.

There were two doors to go outside onto the balcony, one on each side of the wall and if he squinted he could spot a table out there too. Stiles looked away for a minute and spotted the spiral staircase, which had been redone in what looked like a stainless steel, “How the hell did you do all this?” He asked Derek.

Derek shrugged his gaze on Lydia’s face, “I had a contractor help, his family helped design the vault.” He explained finally looking away from Lydia to where Stiles was glancing. “The stairs lead to a playroom upstairs,” he explained. “There’s another TV and some couches…kid toys. I just brought some in from the vault, but whatever you want moved can go back.” He offered as he scratched the back of his neck and shifted on his feet.

Lydia was speechless. She took everything in and she couldn’t help the very real emotions that were building inside of her. Derek had redone his entire apartment with her in mind. It was clear as day. The colors were warm and welcoming, the concept for the living room, kitchen and family areas were all wide and open this way no matter what room you were in, you’d be able to see anyone else in the loft, like say a child.

Her gaze shifted to Derek and once again she couldn’t seem to help the moisture in them. “I can’t believe you did all of this,” she rested her hand on her stomach, “You’re sort off amazing. Stiles and I are so lucky to,” but her words were cut off by a soft sob as she dissolved into tears.

Derek looked up and sent Stiles a panicked look. “Please don’t cry,” he said immediately as he watched Stiles wrap an arm around Lydia’s waist and tug her towards him.

Stiles was doing his best not to laugh because he was pretty sure Lydia was kill him, so instead he rubbed his hand along her arm and spoke softly. “It’s okay Lyds,” he looked back at Derek, “This was really great of you man, thanks.” He said and he genuinely meant it despite the small spark of jealousy inside of him.

Derek pursed his lips. “This actually isn’t it…you haven’t seen the rest of the loft, the bedroom area,” he explained.

Lydia sniffled and wiped her eyes, “I hate these damn pregnancy hormones. I can’t—stop crying.” She all but whined as Derek led them down the two front steps and past the brand new kitchen where is smelled like something incredibly mouthwatering was cooking, toward what used to be a broke brick wall and was now a wide archway into a different part of the apartment.

They walked through the archway and Lydia and Stiles both noticed the colors were a bit darker, more soothing. They walked through a sparsely decorated hallway and Derek paused a few feet in and pointed to the right side where a deep wood double set door stood. “That’s my bedroom,” he commented before walking towards the let where there was one single door and then diagonal from his door another double door. He pointed to the double doors. “That’s Lydia’s room.

Lydia perked up, “Can we go in?” She asked her tears giving way to excitement. When Derek grinned and nodded she moved forward leaving the boys behind her as she gripped the handles and pulled open the double doors. A soft gasp left her mouth as she stepped inside floored by the room before her. Everything was in varying shades of purple, there was a plush carpet on the floor, a large bed with canopy in the middle, a desk along the length of one whole wall with bookshelves lining the wall above it.

There was a vanity, and a door on each side of her dressed and an archway beside her desk. She tilted her head and walked to the closest door and flicked on the light switch. “Oh my god, look at this closet.” She stepped inside and in the middle of the closet was a round couch. “I want to live in this closet.”

Stiles walked into the bedroom when he heard her talking Derek behind him and he glanced around at how extravagant the room was. Derek had really gone all out. “Wow…is that your own bathroom over there?” He asked as he walked passed the closet and dresser to the other door and sure enough, it was. The bathroom had a wide shower as well as what looked like one of those bubbling tubs.

Lydia stepped out of the closet and spotted Derek. “Have I mentioned my love for you yet? Because oh my god this room.” She said excited as she all but bounced over to him and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, you’re a really amazing friend.” She said softly.

Derek patted her back feeling a bit uncomfortable by the praise despite the warmth that filled his chest at having done a good job. He wasn’t used to people’s compliments. “You’re welcome…there’s just one more thing I want to show you.” He said gently pushing her back and turning her body to face the archway near the desk.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder and lifted a brow at Derek before stepping forward. She spotted Stiles coming out of the bathroom and peered inside her eyes widening at the bath. “I can’t wait to take a bath,” she said with a grin before pausing at the archway, Stiles by her side. She stepped inside the room and inhaled deeply. It was the absolute perfect nursery.

Derek shifted on his feet behind them. “Scott helped me put the room together. There’s a walk in closet too and in the closet is a tunnel you can get out of the building from in case there’s ever an emergency. There’s one in your closet too.” He offered. “And the ceiling…well I know a guy and when the lights are off at night the stars glow on the ceiling so every night he can look up at the sky while he sleeps.” He told them quietly.

Stiles was in awe. He wasn’t really sure what to do or say. Derek had put the whole lot together with Lydia in mind, that was obvious and despite the hint of resentment he felt at the wolf being able to do this for her when he couldn’t, mostly he just felt grateful. He could see Lydia crying beside him and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before glancing at Derek from inside the room. “This is amazing Derek…thanks for all this.”

Derek hesitated before stepping into the room. “I’ve got something for you too,” he said quietly as he motioned towards the other archway in the nursery.

Stiles glanced at it and Derek nodded. He watched Lydia walk further into the nursery too look at things so he walked over to the other archway and stepped into the room. His eyes widened as he spotted a similar setup as Lydia’s room though just a bit smaller. The room was in shades of blue and some green, there was a television, two different gaming systems, a desk and bookshelves that matched Lydia’s , two video game chairs, a bean bag chair off to the side. A closet and bathroom and one wall that had a dry erase board going across the entire wall to the doorway that lead into the hallway with different color markers. He stared the room looked perfect for him and he glanced at Derek confused. “What is this?”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s your room. I know you and Lydia aren’t ready to be in a relationship or that she wants to put the baby first and she didn’t think living with you was the best idea.” He said softly, “I get that, I do. But I know it has to be hard her being here all the time and the fact that I haven’t pushed her to move in with you is probably wrong of me but,” he hesitated, “I enjoy having her here. So, I thought if you wanted and if it was alright with the sheriff, once the baby is born maybe you can come live here. This way your son has both his parents and neither of you miss out on anything. But by having your own spaces it wouldn’t be moving too fast. I think it’s something Lydia would agree to and this way…you both sort of win.” He explained.

Stiles’ chest tightened at Derek’s words and suddenly he felt like a jackass for resenting the other man. “You’d let me live here…just like that?”

Derek inclined his head. “Lydia and your son are living here,” he stated, “And I’m a firm believer that family should stick together…protect each other.”

Stiles felt his eyes burn and he looked away from the man in front of him as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks Derek…and I mean that. You’ve been incredibly helpful and kind and honestly I never thought you had that in you and I’m sorry for that.” He turned to face him again, “But what you’ve done for my family…I’m never going to forget this. It means everything to me. _She_ means everything to me.” He whispered.

Derek swallowed hard, “I know,” which was why he’d done it. “You guys hungry? Dinner is just about ready.” He offered changing the subject.

Stiles blew out a breath and nodded as he tilted his head and glanced back towards the nursery, “Lyds, Derek made food and I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. You coming?” He called out to her.

Lydia was holding a stuff animal in her hand, a small smile pulling at her lips as her gaze shifted towards the window in the nursery, “Yeah, in a minute. I’ll meet you guys in the kitchen,” she called back as she wiped her eyes and put down the stuffed animal. She heard them say okay before they let the other room. She walked over to the window and pushed one side of the curtains over resting them behind the hook before doing the same to the other side, leaving the large window in clear view.

Lydia smiled and looked outside her gaze drifting alone the edge of the preserve as her hand rested on her stomach. “Your Uncle Derek loves you so much buddy,” she said softly to her son before she caught sight of a figure at the edge of the woods. Her heartbeat picked up speed and she sucked in a sharp breath as the odd feeling from earlier once again blossomed in her chest.

Her eyes widened as her gaze zeroed in on the dark haired figure, and for a minute Lydia’s breath flew right from her body. Her mouth parted and she pressed a hand against the glass trying to figure out what she was seeing because it couldn’t be right…But the face staring back at her was very much the face of her best friend.

_Lydia_.

Allison’s voice flew through her head and Lydia slammed her eyes shut. No…it wasn’t possible she was seeing things. She needed to take a deep breath and calm down. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she stared at the edge of the woods again, but this time it was empty. Nothing was there except the trees moving back and forth and the familiar hum of the wind.

But something felt different… _off_ and Lydia was starting to think that maybe the feeling she’d been having all day wasn’t pregnancy hormones after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so this new part is a bit shorter than normal mostly because it's setting up the next part. There are exactly 6 one-shots left in this series. And then once the baby is born in the last one-shot I'm contemplating writing a Follow Up series where Stydia deal with being parents. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> That being said the next few chapters will see a few familiar faces returning to Beacon Hills and not all are friendly. Hope you guys enjoyed this and that it was actually worth the wait lol. ♥


End file.
